Blooming Flowers
by Lucky-9-Rose
Summary: Not being loved was an ever growing punishment in itself. Maybe she was deserving of her punishment but she refused to believe it for a second. All she wanted was to be loved but maybe her wish was too much to ask. ShadAmy


Somewhat of a random creative moment for me. I don't know where this idea came from but I wrote it out as best as I could. Hopefully it'll be an enjoyable read for any ShadAmy fans! ^.^

Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy are copyrighted respectively to SEGA.

* * *

**Blooming Flowers ~ ShadAmy Oneshot**

Roses were special flowers. They blossomed when they were well nourished but withered when they were deprived of care. Nutrients weren't all those flowers needed to thrive in contented happiness. Nutrients were bland on their own without love.

Deprivation of love felt like a punishment. A particular rose had went out to give anything for her love but she hadn't received any in return, left heartbroken and empty. That didn't stop her from giving up. Amy Rose's determination was unmatched by any other, her heart set for her hero. None of her attempts succeeded, leaving her to ponder why she chased after Sonic in the first place. When she wasn't chasing him around and giving him death hugs, they got along very well.

_"Maybe it's my fault. I only want him to love me but..if he doesn't..."_

She buried her face in her arms. Not being loved was an ever growing punishment in itself. Maybe she was deserving of her punishment but she refused to believe it for a second. All she wanted was to be loved but maybe her wish was too much to ask.

_"I'm taking this too far, aren't I? But I need to be loved! Without love, I don't know what I'd do!"_

She spent her lonely spare time in a field of flowers, caressing a soft petal of one of the flowers in her hand. Those roses had each other and groups of them close by.

And she was the loneliest rose of them all.

Amy gently picked a rose from its roots, holding it in her hands. The petals were a vibrant hue of red, almost the same shade of the eyes of another hedgehog she knew. A friend of hers, actually. Her friend Shadow the Hedgehog.

Said hedgehog was sitting down on a lower branch of a tree, watching Amy from above. Shadow could feel it inside something was wrong with the usually cheerful hedgehog but trying to find out why would most likely make Amy more upset. Main reason being comforting someone else never had been Shadow's specialty. Having no idea how to comfort a girl whatsoever, he stuck with watching her from the tree.

He still couldn't stand seeing Amy upset. Aged bark snapped in his tense grip, the remaining pieces falling to the land below. His eyes glanced over the lonely field, the red roses perking a mild interest within himself. His gaze wondered back to Amy who had one of the abundant flowers resting in her hands. After another moment of thinking it over, he jumped down from the branch, landing on the grass with ease. Shadow bent down to pick one of the flowers before taking evenly spaced footsteps towards Amy.

Amy sighed, staring at the flower, lost in thought. The rose still looked as healthy as it did before but only time would be the cause to its end. Torn from its foundation of life, it only had a while left to live before it would wilt. She pressed it against her heart, closing her eyes. Oblivious to the approaching Ultimate Lifeform, she quietly hummed under her breath a soft tune to a lullaby, the sound carried by the whispers of the wind.

Shadow would have spoken up but after hearing the mesmerizing, gentle hum, he decided otherwise and obliged to sit next to her while Amy continued on, without a clue she had company. Once her humming came to an end, she opened her eyes, only to find herself face to face with Shadow. Surprised, she nearly fell over backwards but Shadow caught her in time, still managing to hang onto the flower in his other hand.

"You startled me Shadow! How long were you there?"

"A while," he replied after what felt like a dreadfully long moment for Amy. She couldn't meet the other's gaze, knowing he was there when she had been humming to herself. In front of Shadow of all her friends! "Why did you stop?"

"Stop what?" she asked, fingering the stem of the rose nervously in her right hand. Getting what he was hinting at, her cheeks flushed a little. "You heard?"

"You stopped," he told her, frowning. Amy could see the slightest bit of disappointment in his expression. Amy's eyes widened a little more.

"You liked it?" The edge of Shadow's mouth curved into a half smile. A bit awkward by the unexpected interest from the Ultimate Lifeform, she lowered her gaze to the field of flowers.

"That song...sounded familiar and you didn't finish it." Amy fiddled with the flower in her hands, somewhat self conscious with the knowledge Shadow was watching her intently at the back of her mind.

"Oh," she managed, before taking a deep breath. The moment didn't feel real whatsoever to Amy, who was still taken aback by Shadow's request. For someone who rarely sought out company, she didn't know how to react. Why of all moments did she have to be so nervous?

"It's all right," came Shadow's reply. "If you don't want to-"

"No, no, it's okay! I'll do it," Amy spoke up, finding her voice again. Remembering where she left off, she quietly began to continue the lullaby, almost into the moment so much she forgot Shadow was by her side, listening to every note. Attracted to the sweet sound of her voice, Shadow's eyes closed, a rush of memories suddenly flooding his mind. Snapping out of his reverie, he blinked in surprise as Amy quietly finished the last lingering note.

"That song...I remember. Maria used to sing it to me a long time ago." A reminiscent look clouded his normally neutral mask.

"The song is beautiful. Maybe that's why Maria loved it so much," she replied before she realized what she was doing. Shadow rarely brought up the subject of his lost friend. Hoping she didn't turn him off, she reverted back to caressing the rose in her hand.

"Possibly." He gazed up at the sky which was filled with the vast population of stars. "Maria loved this world so much. That song reminded me of that."

Amy smiled warmly, leaning back to take a glance at the night sky. "I love the world. I know some people are selfish but I think everyone needs to be loved. That's why I believe there's hope for everyone to be happy! Everyone has a chance to find that happiness!"

"How do you know everyone has a chance?"

With that hopeful expression on her face, Amy turned to face Shadow, no longer self conscious in his presence. "You did Shadow! You gave everyone hope! I think you're a hero and you have a chance to be happy too!"

What happened next threw Amy off guard completely. Shadow was smiling. Not one of his smirks or half complete smiles but a genuine full one. For the time being, his usual intimidating demeanor seemed to melt away, showing his heart he hid from the world. He took Amy's hand in his and wrapped his rose around hers. Seeing the two flowers joined together in harmony, Amy's face flushed a little.

"If everyone deserves to be happy..." Shadow began. "You deserve to be loved too."

The anguish that plagued Amy's mind earlier faded as she took another look into Shadow's ruby red eyes. Her heart skipped a beat; almost similar to how she reacted around Sonic but this feeling was even stronger. She desperately hoped he couldn't hear her heart thunder inside her chest. A moment, Shadow removed his hand from Amy's, standing up from the ground. It took Amy a few seconds to realize he was leaving.

"Wait!" she called, not expecting herself to want his company back so much. He stopped walking but his back was still turned to Amy. She took a few steps forward, struggling to find the right words to say.

"T-Thank you," was all she could manage. Shadow kept her company and listened to her and she felt much better from earlier. She wanted to repay him somehow for being nice to her. The perfect plan formulated in her mind. At least, she hoped it to be perfect. The moment felt absolutely right. She quietly skipped over to his side, reaching out to the Ultimate Lifeform.

About to question the beautiful rose, there was no time to open his mouth when he felt the soft brush of lips against his cheek. He felt his face grow warm as Amy withdrew, blushing hard herself. A little shy about the situation, she couldn't bring herself to bring her lips to his. Not yet anyway. A peck on the cheek would have to do for the time being.

"I'm sorry about that Shadow!" she apologized, turning her burning face away. Kissing Shadow was very heartwarming but awkward at the same time. It both wrong and right, deceiving her desire to win Sonic's heart over and fulfilling her need for love. She had a feeling deep down it wouldn't be the only time she'd kiss Shadow. Needing an excuse to head back, she quickly added, "Um, goodnight! See you later!"

Shadow was tempted to call out for the disappearing rose but he stopped himself, knowing Amy needed some time alone. Seeing the two entwined roses on the ground, he took them in his grasp, still warm from Amy's touch. He glanced back in Amy's direction, the rose now a dot on the horizon. He smiled again briefly before turning away and hurrying passed the field and into the darkness of the night.


End file.
